


Fear

by ola_ukraine



Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Light Angst, Spoilers, ukrainian language
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_ukraine/pseuds/ola_ukraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Келі  Баптіст мала б давно вже отримати Пулітцера.<br/>Демієн хоче вихаркати це довбане відчуття  неминучості біди, яка все наближається. Болю, який не подолати.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

Келі спить спокійно не зважаючи на свою роботу міжнародного новинаря. Вона була в Балтиці та Грузії, разом зі своєю незмінною помічницею відеокамерою, вона потрапляла під обстріли, вона зробила знімок, як жінка захищається від пострілів своєю малою дитиною. Келі  Баптіст мала б давно вже отримати Пулітцера. Демієн куйовдить своє волосся, витирає обличчя долонею, відчуває вилицями та лобом заскорузлості та мозолі на ній. Він повертається до Келі через плече, довго дивиться на її шкіру кольору мокачіно, на сплутанні пасма кучерів.  Демієн дивиться на сірий передсвітанковий Нью Йорк за високими вікнами, такий гидкий, як і те відчуття, що воно його гризе вже давно. Демієн в останній раз дивиться на Келі, встає з ліжка. Натягує на голе тіло джинси, одягає хенлі, що вона валяється поруч із ліжком. Дякує собі за звичку знімати взуття разом зі шкарпетками.

Демієн ловить перше ліпше  таксі, які сонно рухаються по Манхетену, наче жовті поснулі комахи. В середині автівки чоловік сліпо вдивляється в вітрове скло на своє відображення, в обличчя судомно охоплене жахливими спогадами. Спогади закупорені, заперті за кованими дверима з важким амбарним замком. Тільки відчуття того, що це неминуче станеться з нею, так само як з іншими важливими людьми в його житті, мутною рідиною багнюки осідає десь у легенях. Демієн хоче вихаркати це довбане відчуття  неминучості біди, яка все наближається. Болю, який не подолати. Біль не очищує, не допомагає в розвитку, він закарбовується татуюваннями, він накопичується, як  гній в застарілих ранах. Ось-ось присне, забруднить все навколо, розірве і від Демієна нічого не залишиться, окрім огидного жовто-зеленого слизу.  Він боїться і це мабуть природно, він навчився відрізняти страх по обличчю. По перекошеному рту, ніби в муці, по розширеним зіницям, та стиснутим до домотканої білизни долонь в кулаки.

Демієн приїздить додому, вдивляючись в свої знімки, з яких на нього дивиться страх та біль, це ті два відчуття, що переслідують його з самого дитинства. Відчуття від яких він волів би втекти, але як втекти від того, що має статися в майбутньому, коли ти, наче могутнє дерево, якому прививають новий пагін зрісся з ним своєю плоттю та кров’ю. Від тебе це відривають і ти сохнеш, не можеш без цього, велика частина тебе просто помирає.

  ** _***_**

Стрілки годинника відлічують секунди та хвилини. Демієн згадує, що в нього день народження, коли Амані дарує йому цифрову мильницю. Торн посміхається, бо це прийнято в суспільстві. Він не може сказати – Гей, Голкар знаєш, коли мені було 5-ть років моя няня кинулася з даху будівлі на мій день народження.  Амані, друже, моя родина загинула на мої 13-ть років в мій день народження.

Довбане день народження!

Демієн помічає стареньку, яка колотить, якесь вариво, жінка вбрана в чорне, наче крук. В неї темні очі. Знімок –  камера фотоапарату  клацає. Ще один – клац.  Гучно звучить рев мотору  і події починають розгортатися . Клац – солдати б'ють хлопця. Клац -  жінка похапцем збирає речі. Клац … в Демієна опускаються руки, коли він бачить Келі.

 

 


End file.
